In designing and erecting buildings, it is conventional to utilize spaced beams over which decking is applied and thereafter roofing is applied to provide the roof of the building. In such buildings, the heating and ventilating is usually added to the interior of the building.
Among the objects of the invention are to provide a building construction wherein substantial loads can be supported with minimum use of columns; wherein the heating and ventilating system can be incorporated in the roof structure; and which utilizes modular prefabricated type building components so that a minimum amount of labor is needed in the field.